Smack That
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: A christmas ChloeOliver story. Maybe a little graphic for some people.


Christmas ROCKS! Go Christmas! 

I don't own Chloe or Oliver so I don't want to hear from any lawyers, you hear.

It's a little graphic, so if you don't like sex scenes don't read it. Hope you like.

* * *

It was beautiful here at night, the frozen pond was packed with couples, holding hands and drifting across the ice together, laughing and dancing under the lights that hung over and around them. The smell of hot chocolate and hot snacks filled the air, making the surroundings more homey and romantic, but it was too bad Chloe didn't notice it.

They were mocking her, she was sure of it. They were lieing there all white, crossed, and twisted, cooing and reminding her of her failure.

Chloe glared crossly at the lacing of her skates, hoping that the inanimate object would feel the force behind her eyes and fix themselves.

_It shouldn't be this complicated_, she thought frustratingly.Their probably infected by the meteors and they like too make people suffer slowly from frustration as they laugh silently to themselves, and she wondered if it was slowly driving her insane because she knew laces couldn't laugh.

_This must be what it feels like when you fall over the edge_, she thought sardonically.

She was snapped back to reality by a kiss on her shoulder, and she smiled to herself as her boyfriend kneeled in front of where she was sitting.

"Hey, they didn't do anything to you," Oliver teased, taking her hands in his and kissing them gently. He looked at her with his blue eyes and tilted his face up too meet hers in a soft kiss. Pulling back, he grinned at her and undid the laces to her skates and redid them for her.

Once he was done he looked at her and laughed lightly at the embarassed look on her face and pecked her on the lips, before pulling her off the bench with him.

She wobbled slightly once on her feet, and shivering, she pulled her wool coat tighter around her and felt his arm pull her close to him. "Let's get on that floor," she said and teasingly smacked his butt.

She ran to the ice, laughing as he chased after her. "You can't get me," she laughed, pushing away from the wall that surrounded the ice and slid in between the couples. "Get back here," he yelled.

She looked over her shoulder at him, the wind was blowing his blonde locks lightly behind him, a long with the ends of his black coat. She winked at him and he leered at her, so she swayed her hips to give him something too look at.

Turning back around, Chloe's eyes widened and she shreaked as she hit the wall and knocked herself down on her back."Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes.

She could see Oliver's face hanging over her upside down, his blue eyes filled with concern for her."Are you okay," he said, gathering her in his arms, eyes scanning her body for any injuries.  
Satisfied, he picked her up in his arms, cradling her softly, and skated toward the snack booths.

She settled her head on his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around her. She loved it when he wrapped his arms around her, loved how safe and warm he made her feel by that simple act. If she could, she'd stay in his arms all day.

She rested her head on his shoulder, threading her fingers through his hair, so soft, and she looked at his face. How'd I ever get someone like him, she thought, admiring his face, _his soul._

When they had first started dating she had often wondered why he wanted to be with her, when he could be with someone better, someone on his level of sophistication. The doubts came from mostly her experience with Clark, which she always carried around with her. The thought that mostly floated through her mind was 'Since Clark never wanted to be with me, why would Oliver.' It had made her more cautious around him, because she had been certain that he would see something in her he wouldn't like, and he'd leave. He had noticed of course and had coaxed her into to talking to him, and he had helped her get over her fear.

Oliver caught her looking at him, and bent his head down to kiss her stomach. She squaled and wiggled around and said,"You know I'm tickilish there," and laughed until he set her down on the bench and in his lap. They stopped for a second to take of their skates and got comfortable.

"Do you feel okay?" he whispered in her ear, hugging her close too him. She sighed happily and covered her hands with his,"I'm fine and my ankle just hurts a little bit." He sat her next to him and pulled her right foot in his lap and said "Is this the one." At her nod, Oliver gingerly rubbed the ankle, kissing it every now and then.

_He's perfect_, she thought, _the greatest guy in the world_. Looking at him being all sweet and gentle, Chloe couldn't help but grab his head and kiss him hard, passion flowing through them. Oliver pushed her legs down and pushed her gently onto the bench, holding himself slightly above her and ran his tongue on her lower lip.

Shoving her tongue in his mouth, they battled for control of the kiss, and with a moan she let him have it. One of her hands ran under the back of his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple."Ugh," she moaned, digging her nails in his back as he bit a sensitive spot below her ear.

He snaked a hand under her shirt and slid it along her curves to her right breast and squeezed it lightly, moving it around, and brought it right down to her novel, caressing her flat belly with his calluse fingertips.

"Stop it," she moaned breazily, running her fingers through his hair and tugged his head up so his hazy, lust filled eyes where looking at her, and brought him into a brusing kiss.

Oliver could hear someone caughing above him and ignored it, instead holding up Chloe's head and nibbling lightly on her earlobe. When the caughing didn't stop he roughly pulled away from her and glared at the intruder, which was an old man in one of the uniforms to the booth they were making out in front of.

"What do you want," he demanded angrily, pulling a dazed Chloe to his chest, and running his hands up her curves.

The old man blushed an embarassed shade of red and told him that kids were watching and he'd have to do that somewhere else. He cringed away at the murderous look he was being given, and scurried away to the safety of the booth.

Rolling his eyes and growling softly, he suddenly grinned mischeviously as his eyes landed on a door next to the booth.

"Maye we should go home,"

Looking at her, he knew that he couldn't wait till then and picked her up, ignoring her squeal in protest, and kissed her neck as he walked to the room.

He held her too him with an arm around her waist and groped for the handle with the other one, distracted by Chloe's nails that ran over his stomach and traced his six pack. His hand finally twisted it open and he paused for a second too look around, and was realeved that it was just a janitor room. He pushed her against the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rallying on him and the door to keep her off the floor, and threw her head back as he bit her collar bone.

Her nipples were tount and she robbed her chest up against him, both moaning at the sensation. He placed open mouth kisses on her neck and ripped out the buttons of her coat, throwing it aside, and took his mouth off her skin only long enough to take off her black shirt.

It was pretty cold in the room from the winter cold outside, and in just her black bra Chloe could feel goosebumps rise on her skin, and was more than glad too fall in to the heat that surrounded Oliver.

Oliver bent done to kiss his way up her stomach, his lips fluttering over her skin like butterfly wings, and once he reached her breast he burried his head there, his hot, moist breath causing a pool of warmth to gather in her stomach.

She got rid of his coat and brought her hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, and pulled it over his head before he could get to her bra, and watching him the entire time, she ran her tongue along his muscles. Going up she licked both his nipples and grazed her teeth against them. Taking one in her mouth she sucked it softly and then hard, alternating between both nipples.

He moaned and crushed her too him, squeezing her body against his and unhooked her bra. When he pulled away it fluttered to the ground, and he bent over and blew on one of them lightly before taking the coral nipple into his mouth, and sucked and nipped at it as his other hand went to the second globe of flesh, stroking it and pinching the nipple.

Chloe mewed and threw her head against the door, not minding the slight pain that came with it, and ran her hands alone his shoulders and dug her nails there, making him bleed slightly but he didn't mind.

Oliver set her down and used his available hand to work on the buttons of her jeans, and tugged them down with Chloe's help and once it reached her feet she kicked it away.

She moaned his name when he did something particularly good with his teeth, making her knees weak and her eyes roll in the back of her head. She shivered lightly from the cold but it didn't bother her because this felt wonderful.

He took his mouth away from her nipple and kissed his way to her face, only stopping to suck lightly at that sensitive spot by her ear. She bucked her hips against his and they both moaned at she touched the evidence of his lust and desire. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and licked it, his hands caressing his way down her stomach, his short nails scratching slightly at her skin.

"You're great, you know," she whispered, when they both had to get up for air. Her hands tenderly cupped his face and she brought him in for a soft kiss, messaging his lips in between her own. He cupped the back of her head in response, one of his bigger hands while the other flicked her panties down and cupped her heat.

He could feel her juice flowing out of her and messaged her nub softly, getting a moan in return.One of his fingers eased it's way into her and she bucked into it, his mouth getting rid of the moan that had made it's way through her neck.

"That's good," she barely got out before he put another finger in, moving them up and down, and curling them slightly to hit that special spot.

She could feel her stomach tighten and warmth spread through her entire body, warming it and her soul. She felt at the edge of something wonderful, and at any minute she could tip over and come. He pulled out of her suddenly, stopping that flow of warmth and she groaned in disappointment and bucked into his hand that was still there to get it going again.

Oliver pulled out of the rough kiss they were in and smirked down at her, his blue eyes filled with desire and his blonde hair rumpled, and she knew that was how she also looked. She tried to bring her body closer to his but he held her against the door, running his fingers over her face.

He let go of her for a second to pull down his pants and boxer and they joined the rest of the pile of clothes. His manhood was set free, hard and big and Chloe itched to have it in her. But instead she decided to do something better and grabbed it lightly in one hand and stoked it softly, pumping it up and down. Oliver graoned and braced his hands against the door, legs weakening lightly at the bliss. Before anything more can happen she let go of him, teasing him slightly by running a nail up him before grabbing his butt with her hands and messaging it.

"What the hell," he wheezed out, pulling her flush against him. "Payback's a bitch," she replied in his ear, tracing her tongue along the earlobe.

He was so horny and hard that he just rammed into her suddenly, and attacked her lips with his own. He hissed at the tight fit and shuddered slightly at the feel of her muscles clenching and unclenching around him, pulling him deeper in and he pulled nearly all the way out before ramming back in.They were moaning and Chloe was mumbling his name and 'God' over and over.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and they set a furious pace, each time going in a little deeper than before. While they were kissing her hands gropped at any part of flesh she could touch, while his went back to fondling her chest. He moved her up slightly and both moaned as he went in nearly all the way.

The soand of skin slapping against skin filled up the room, along with the sounds of their pleasure.

Chloe could feel herself get to her peak and clenched him hard in her, screaming and milking him and it was too much for him, so with a loud moun and a her name he came with her as she came to the end of the world, and all they could see were lights in their eyes and their skin around them.

He slid to the floor, dazed, and brought her down with him, sweat drenching their bodies and their limbs wrapped around each other, him still burried in her warmth. "I love you," he said, looking at her dazed eyes, and kissed her lovingly, one hand holding her head and the other wandering down her back.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips. She could feel her body getting hotter and she roughly kissed back, scratching her nails down his back, leaving red trails in her wake

Oliver groaned and could feel himself harden in her, streching her so he could fit properly. She hissed at the sensation of his dick robbing against her walls and hunched down on him, bringing him deeper in her. Oliver backed up with her and was about to lie her on the ground when they heard someone knocking on the door, asking if they were okay.

He looked up, furious at the intrusion and his eyes widened as the doorknob started turning. He pushed Chloe against the door to keep it closed, and he said gruffly,"Wait a sec, I'm getting out."

He helped Chloe off the floor when he heard the guy walk away and looked at her. Her hair was a mess and her green eyes were trained on him. Looking down at her naked body, he couldn't resist himself and bucked against her gently, bringing himself in before pulling out with a hiss.

She looked up at him with disappointed eyes and started getting dress. Oliver helped her hook her bra on before getting dressed himself.

Looking at him, Chloe sighed and hugged him from behind as they walked out of the room. Not a lot of people had left and she knew it was really late by a quick glance at her watch.

"Cheer up," she whispered in his shoulder, squeezing her arms around him. She kissed him their and he turned to look at her, some of his hair falling into his eyes. She lifted a hand to brush them away and kissed him gently, only stopping so they can get their shoes on.

Walking next to him on their way home, she twirled infront to face him, walking backwards and grabbed both of his hands in her's.

"How are you feeling," she teased, swaying her body a little as she walked. His blue eyes darkened at the sight her body made, and he flushed her body against his, swaying his own too match hers.

Warm air blew on her ear as he positioned his mouth their. "I feel like throwing you on the ground and having my way with you," he leered ,smirking at her flushed cheeks.

Laughing, she squeezed his butt and pulled away from him only long enough to whisper huskily,"If you catch me, I'll let you have your way with your _very _willing girlfriend at home." She ran away laughing, and Oliver grinned as he let her have a head start before chasing after her.

_What a great way to start Christmas_, he thought, following after her laughter.

* * *

Did you like it?

It's the first time I did one like this and i'm sort of worried if it churned out okay or not.

So please review!


End file.
